Cinema Date
by AKing-DRush
Summary: One shot or maybe a few chapters on what Kylie said tonight on coronation street. Please review if you can
So in corrie tonight Kylie mentioned that Nick took Carla to the cinemas so this is going to be a one shot of their time there.

"Morning beautiful" Nick said as Carla's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Tilsley" she replied back lifting her head from her pillow and leaning on Nicks bare chest.

"What do you wanna do then today?" Nick asked Carla in his loving tone.

"You've got to go and pick Sarah and the baby up from hospital this afternoon don't you?" Carla asked lifting her head slightly so she was looking to his deep brown eyes.

"Me and David are still arguing over who's going to pick her up" he replied signing slightly.

"Why don't you do it?" She questioned. "I'm sure baby Harry would love his uncle Nicky to take him home" Carla added smiling.

"I think Grans picking them both up anyways. She offered last night but I said id go. I'll ring and ask if she can still pick them up." Nick told her, reaching for his phone.

"Your so lazy Nicholas" Carla said giggling.

"Stop complaining, besides if Grans picking Sarah and Harry up me and you have for the whole day to ourselves to do whatever we want" he said smiling into their kiss and he shifted down the bed to hold her better.

"Ooo, now your talking. Where are you think of taking me then?" She curiously asked.

"I was thinking maybe the cinemas, it occurred to me that I've never taken you there" Nick told her.

"The cinemas hmm.. What to watch?" She said getting a little excited. She'd not been to the cinemas in ages.

"I dunno babe,I'll have a look on the website now" he said finishing his text to Audrey and opening up the cinema website on his phone. "Ooo, we could watch Batman Vs Superman! Or maybe Eddie the Eagle?" Nick suggested to his wife.

"Batman Vs Superman! I've been wanting to see that for ages!" Carla exclaimed unexpectedly.

"What?!" Nick shouted puzzled. "You? Wanting to see a super hero movie?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah! It's got that Henry Cavill in it. He's well fit" she said biting her lip.

"Oh well we're not going to see that then! I don't want you drooling at the screen the whole time" Nick laughed poking her in her side. Whilst Carla grabbed his phone from his hands.

"Well it's too late now, I've booked it" Carla told him laughing as she handed him his phone back.

"Carla! Oh what time for?" Nick exclaimed.

"7.30, that'll give us all day to clean this place up! It's a mess" she told him.

"It's not that bad! And I'll need to get a shower and pick out an outfit." He explained.

"Pick out an outfit?!" She questioned laughing. "You sound like me" she added.

"Shut up you! Come on let's get this flat cleaned" he said getting up and started to pick up his clothes from the floor that had been disregarded there the night before.

...

"Come on Nick! It's almost 7.10, I know there's adverts but I don't want to be late." She whined.

"I'll be ready in a minute. Have you ordered a taxi yet babe?" Nick asked her.

"No not yet,I'll order one now" she told him getting her phone out of her bag and typing in the number for street cars.

"Can I have a taxi please?" She spoke into the phone which had Eileen on the other end of it.

"Yeah sure Carla,where are you going" she spoke back.

"The cinemas please Eileen" she told her.

"Okay,it'll be there as soon as it can, about 5 minutes is that okay Carla?" Eileen asked her.

"Yeah,thanks Eileen" she said hanging up the phone and as soon as she did she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"You look gorgeous" Nick told her whilst placing kissing on her neck.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she said turning herself around so she was now facing Nick.

"I love you Carla Connor" Nick said.

"I love you too" she replied back whilst crouching a little to give him a kiss as she was in her skyscraper heels. The kiss started to get a little bit heated until Carla heard her phone buzz inside of her bag.

"The taxis here" she said grabbing hold of nicks hand and pulling her behind him to the door. Once they had got outside Nick opened the taxi door for his beautiful fiancé.

"Ladies first" he said sweetly.

"Your such a charmer you" she told him giving him yet another kiss and clambering into the taxi.

And with that they were on their way to the cinemas.

I don't know if I should continue this and write about them being at the cinemas and then them coming home. I just got inspired by corrie to write this and yes I know it's rubbish. Reviews are much appreciated :)


End file.
